What you should never do in an InuYasha episode
by forehead slapper
Summary: a funny list of the things you should never do if you are some how lucky enough to wind up in an InuYasha episode.
1. Chapter 1

What you should never do if you are somehow lucky enough to wind up in an InuYasha episode.

Do not check and see if you have something in your teeth using Kanna's mirror

Do not step on Sesshomaru's fluff when he is running/walking and yell "SIT BOY" as he falls to the ground.

Do not give Miroku "The look"

Do not read Miroku's right palm.

Do not call Sesshomaru "fluffy"

Do not hug Naraku.

Do not tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to "Just kiss and make up already"

Do not blow a dog whistle in InuYasha's ear.

or Sesshomaru's.

Do not tease Kagra about her only being about one year old

Do not refer to Naraku, Kanna, Kagra, and all the other Naraku incarnations as "Family"

Do not accuse Sesshomaru of waring make-up.

Do not try and feed Naraku a banana.

Do not call InuYasha a lazy bum because he slept for 50 years strait.

Do not call Kagome a school skipper.

Do not pull Kirara's tails.

Do not walk around waring a monkey costume that looks just like Naraku's.

Do not eat the last bag of chips.

Do not tell Koga that his skirt looks shorter then Kagome's.

Do not refer to the Beads of subduction as a "collar" in front of InuYasha.

Do not ask Naraku for tips on child birth.

Do not give Naraku tips on child birth.

Do not tell Sesshomaru that InuYasha has way more fans then he does.

Do not look at InuYasha and go "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Do not call Naraku an octopus.

Do not try and get Kirara declawed.

or InuYasha.

or Sesshomaru.

or Koga.

Do not refer to any of the battles with Naraku as "a lover quarrels"

Do not try and buy InuYasha from Kagome.

Do not refer to Naraku as a body snatcher.

If you have to ask why you shouldn't do any of these things run home and don't look back.

So that's my fanfic. I may do another chapter depending on how much you guys liked this one and if I can think of anything good enough to put in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not tell InuYasha that dogs do not climb trees when he happens to be in one.

Do not try and convince Shippo that he is too young to be playing with fire.

Do not run up to Miroku right after he as just used the wind tunnel and tell me that he "sucks"

Do not refer to Kikyo and Kagome as "thing one" and "thing two"

Do not ask InuYasha for an autograph.

Do not make fun of InuYasha for not knowing what an autograph is.

Do not ask Kagome how her week end was.

Do not refer to Myouga as a "canable" (actually you could probably get away with that one)

Do not mix Kagome up with Kikyo.

Do not mix Kikyo up with Kagome.

Do not mix InuYasha up with Sesshomaru.

Do not mix Sesshomaru up with InuYasha.

Do not increase Rin's vocabulary with some colorful words and then blame InuYasha.

Do not give Miroku any new pick up lines. The only one he has is plenty.

Do not try and reenact the Kikyo-pinning-InuYasha-to-a-tree scene using duck tape

Do not tell Kirara to "giddy up"

Do not tern Kagome's school books into confetti, throw the confetti around like a pansy and sing "Those Lazy Hazy Crazy Days of Summer"

Do not pour lighter fluid on Kirara

Do not sing "It's not easy being green" around Jaken

Do not try and find out if Kirara looks good in pink

Do not ask Kagome what her middle name is.

Do not accuse InuYasha of being a tree huger.

Do not ask InuYasha if he is a dog person or a cat person.

Do not ask Naraku to prove that he is male.

Do not tell InuYasha that his hair stile is so fifty years ago.

Do not ask why you must not ask Kagome what her middle name is.

Do not stare at InuYasha's eyes and when he asks why tell him that "If one pupil is larger then the other it's a sign of brain damage."

Do not try and find out if Sesshomaru's fluff bleeds

Do not refer to Kikyo as Kagome's evil twin

Do not refer to Kagome as Kikyo's evil twin

Do not hog all the Ramen

Do not teach the song "It's a small world" to Rin

Do not teach the song that never ends to Shippo

Do not ask Kagome for Dog care advice in front of InuYasha

**Again, I may write more of these if I think of enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

What you should never do if you are ever lucky enough to wind up in a InuYasha episode:

Do not ask InuYasha if he ever gets the urge to chase Kirara.

Do not ask InuYasha if he ever gets the urge to chase after Sago's boomerang.

Do not ask Miroku to bear your child.

Do not give Naraku a lecture on how to be a good parent.

Do not give Sesshomaru a lecture on how a elder brother should treat his younger.

Do jump on InuYasha's back and tell him to "giddy up"

Do not tell Kagra that she looks so much like her dad.

Do not yell "DOG PILE" and jump on InuYasha.

Do not ask too see Sesshomaru's true form.

Do not refer to InuYasha and Myouga as Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket.

Do not ask InuYasha what breed of dog he is.

Do not try and give InuYasha your phone number.

Do not beg InuYasha too beg.

Do not try and convince Sesshomaru that the Tetsusaiga is too bulky and would totally ruin his majestic look if he could hold it, But it looks just great on InuYasha.

Do not roll Sesshomaru's fluff in catnip.

Do not hand Kagome a paper which has the world "sit" written on it somewhere and ask her to read it out loud.

Do not attempt to wash InuYasha's mouth out with soap.

Do not offer to massage Sesshomaru's stiff shoulders.

Do not yell "GROUP HUG" when InuYasha and Sesshomaru are in the middle of battle.

Do not ask Kagome to make InuYasha make big puppy dog eyes.

Do not point at Kikyo and yell "DEAD WOMAN WALKING!"

Do not ask Naraku to tern you into a zombie.

Do not ask Sesshomaru's mother too tell you about Sesshomaru's childhood.

Do not give Totosai a broken nail file and order him to fix it.

Do not doubt Kagome's fashion sense.

Do not ask InuYasha why he has pointed dog ears when his dad has floppy.

Do not feed InuYasha a hot pepper.

Do not tell Miroku in the presence of Sango that she really does love him she just doesn't want to admit she fell for a no-good pervert.

Do not introduce Miroku to the internet.

Do not ask Kikyo if she's actually Medusa and her hair somehow got detached from her head and now flouts around and follows her everywhere.

Do not ask Sango how her brothers doing.

Do not tell Kanna she needs to get a tan.

A/N I think this chapter turned out better then the last two. This are surprisingly easy to come up with so there most likely will be another one. I'm not sure when.


End file.
